wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.2/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Wigilia. Dnia 11-go marca rano komitet Jacksonvillski wydał wyrok na Gilberta Burbanka. W tymże samym dniu wieczorem, ojciec jego został aresztowany z rozkazu tegoż komitetu. Młody oficer miał być rozstrzelany na 3-ci dzień, a James Burbank, oskarżony o wspólnictwo z nim, skazany na tę samą karę, miał ponieść śmierć wraz z nim! Jak wiadomo, Texar był wszechwładnym panem w komitecie: jego wola stanowiła tam jedyne prawo! Exekucya, dokonana na ojcu i synu, miała być tylko wstępem do krwawych nadużyć, jakich się mieli dopuszczać mieszkańcy popierani przez pospólstwo względem nordzistów z pastwa florydzkiego i tych wszystkich, co podzielali ich ideje a co się zapatrywali tak samo jak oni na kwestyę niewolnictwa. Ileż to zemst osobistych wywieranoby pod płaszczem wojny domowej. Jedna tylko obecność wojsk federalnych mogłaby je hamować. Ale czy one przybędą i czy przybędą na czas, zanim te pierwsze ofiary staną się pastwą nienawiści Hiszpana? Na nieszczęście, należało wątpić o tem. Łatwo sobie wyobrazić, z jaką trwogę wzniecały w mieszkańcach Castle-House, te ciągłe zwłoki Tymczasem zdawało się, że komendant Stevens zaniechał chwilowo zamiaru popłynięcia w górę rzeki Saint-Johnu. Kanonierki nie ruszały się z miejsca. Czy lękały się przekroczyć tamę rzeki, teraz kiedy już nie było Marsa do pilotowania po przez kanał? czy się zrzekały zawładnięcia Jacksonvillem, a tem samem zabezpieczenia plantacyj położonych w górnej stronie Saint-Johnu? Jakież to nowe wypadki wojenne mogły zmienić projekta komandora Dupont? Takie pytania zadawali sobie: p. Stannard i rządca Perry w owym długim bez końca dniu 12-go marca. Owego dnia, rzeczywiście, według pogłosek, jakie obiegały okolice Florydy pomiędzy rzeką a morzem, wysiłki nordzistów zdawały się skupiać przeważnie na wybrzeżach. Komandor Dupont, dowodzący okrętem Wabas, za którym ciągnęły najsilniejsze kanonierki z jego eskadry, pojawił się w zatoce Ś-go Augustyna. Mówiono nawet, że milicye gotują się do opuszczenia miasta, nie probując bronić fortu Marion, tak samo, jak przedtem nie broniły fortu Chuch, w chwili poddania się Fernandiny. Takie, przynajmniej, wiadomości przyniósł rządca rano do Castle-House. Natychmiast udzielono ich p. Stannardowi i Edwardowi Carrol, który, z powodu nie zabliźnionej jeszcze rany, musiał spędzać dni leżąc na sofie w halli. „Federaliści w mieście Ś-go Augustyna! wykrzyknął ten ostatni? Dla czego się nie udają do Jacksonville? – Może chcą tylko zagrodzić rzekę w górnym biegu, nieobejmując jej w posiadanie, odpowiedział p. Perry. – James i Gilbert są zgubieni, jeśli Jacksonville pozostanie w rękach Texara! rzekł p. Stannard. – Czy nie mógłbym zawiadomić komandora Dupont, o niebezpieczeństwie grożącym p. Burbankowi i jego synowi? – Byłby to cały dzień drogi do miasta Ś-go Augustyna, odpowiedział p. Carrol, przypuściwszy, że nie zaaresztowałyby pana cofające się milicye i zanimby doszedł Stevensa rozkaz komandora Dupont zajęcia Jacksonvillu, upłynęłoby za wiele czasu. Zresztą ten wał… ten wał rzeczny, jeśli kanonierki nie zdołają go przekroczyć, jakimże sposobem ocalić naszego biednego Gilberta, który jutro ma być stracony? Nie!… Nie do miasta Ś-go Augustyna należy się udać, ale do samego Jacksonvillu. Nie do komandora Dupont, lecz do Texara… – Pan Carrol ma racyę, ojcze, ja pójdę!” rzekła miss Alicya, którą doszły ostatnie słowa p. Carrola. Odważne dziewczę było gotowe na wszystko, byleby ocalić Gilberta. Gdy w wigilię tego dnia James Burbank opuszczał Camdless-Bay, zalecał on nadewszystko, żeby żona nie dowiedziała się o jego wyjeździe do Jacksonville. Chciał ukryć to przed nią, że został aresztowany. Dla pani Burbankowej było to więc tajemnicą również jak i położenie syna, o którym myślała, że się znajduje przy swojej flotylli. Jakże ta nieszczęśliwa kobieta zdołałaby znieść podwójny cios, jaki w nią ugodził? Mąż jej w rękach Texara, syn jutro ma być stracony! Nieprzeżyłaby tego. Gdy zapragnęła zobaczyć Jamesa Burbanka, miss Alicya odpowiedziała tylko, że wyjechał z Castle-House, dla dalszego poszukiwania Dy i Zermy i że może zabawić około 48 godzin. Wszystkie myśli pani Burbankowej spoczęły na porwanem jej dziecku. W takim jak jej stanie i to było nad siły. Ale miss Alicya wiedziała o wszystkiem, co groziło Jamesowi i Gilbertowi Burbankom. Wiedziała, że młody oficer ma być nazajutrz rozstrzelany, i że taki sam los czeka jego ojca!… Postanowiwszy zobaczenie się z Texarem, przyszła prosić p. Carrola, żeby ją kazał przewieźć na drugą stronę rzeki. „Ty… Alicyo… do Jacksonville! wykrzyknął p. Stannard. – Mój ojcze… to jest konieczne!…” Lecz wahanie się p. Stannarda ustąpiło nagle przed koniecznością szybkiego działania. Jeśli Gilbert mógł być ocalony to jedynie tą drogą, jakiej chciała sprobować miss Alicya. Może zdoła wzruszyć Texara, gdy mu padnie do nóg? Może uzyska odłożenie egzekucyi? Może znajdzie poparcie pośród tych zacnych ludzi, których jej rozpacz zbuntuje nakoniec przeciw oburzającej tyranii komitetu? Należało więc udać się do Jacksonville bez względu na grożące tam niebezpieczeństwo. Perry zechce mię doprowadzić do mieszkania p. Harveya, rzekła młoda miss. – Natychmiast, – odpowiedział rządzca. – Nie, Alicyo, ja sam będę ci towarzyszył, – odezwał się p. Stannard. – Tak ja sam… Jedźmy!… – Ty, Stannardzie?… odpowiedział Edward Carrol. Narażasz się… Jesteś zanadto znany z przekonań… – Mniejsza oto rzekł p. Stannard. Niepozwolę na to, żeby moja córka udała się sama jedna pomiędzy tych szaleńców. Niechaj Perry zostanie w Castle-House, Edwardzie, kiedy ty nie możesz jeszcze chodzić, bo trzeba się przygotować na wypadek, gdyby nas zatrzymano… – A jeśli pani Burbankowa zapyta o nas, odpowiedział Edward Carrol, – jeśli zażąda miss Alicyi, co mam odpowiedzieć? – Odpowiedz, że razem z Jamesem Burbankiem udaliśmy się na poszukiwania z drugiej strony rzeki… Powiedz nawet, jeśli będzie trzeba, żeśmy się musieli udać do Jacksonville… słowem, wszystko, co wypadnie, dla uspokojenia pani Burbankowej; ale niechaj nie podejrzewa niebezpieczeństw, grożących jej mężowi i synowi… Perry, każ przygotować statek!” Rządzca wyszedł natychmiast, a p. Stannard zaczął się gotować do podróży. Byłoby jednak lepiej, żeby miss Alicya, uprzedziła panią Burbankową, że wraz z ojcem, musi się udać do Jacksonville. W razie potrzeby, powinna nawet powiedzieć, że stronnictwo Texara obalone… że federaliści są panami rzeki… że jutro Gilbert będzie w Camdless-Bay… Ale czy dziewczę znajdzie dosyć siły, żeby się nie zmieszać, nie zdradzić głosem, że ją będzie powiadamiała o faktach, których urzeczywistnienie zdaje się, w tej chwili, niemożliwe. Gdy weszła do pokoju chorej, pani Burbankowa spała, a raczej była pogrążona w przykre odrętwienie, z którego miss Alicya nie miała odwagi jej wyrwać. Możebnem było, że dziewcze nie potrzebowało jej uspokajać słowami. Jedna ze służebnic czuwała przy niej. Miss Alicya zaleciła jej nie odchodzić ani na chwilę i odnieść się do p. Carrola, gdyby ją pani Burbankowa zapytywała o co. Potem nachyliła się nad czołem nieszczęśliwej matki, dotknęła go zlekka ustami i wyszedłszy z pokoju podążyła do p. Stannarda. Spostrzegłszy go, zaraz rzekła: „Idźmy, ojcze.” Oboje wyszli z halli, uścisnąwszy rękę p. Carrolowi. W środku bambusowej alei, wiodącej do przystani, spotkali rządzcę. „Łódź jest gotowa, rzekł Perry. – Dobrze, odpowiedział p. Stannard, czuwaj bacznie nad Castle-House, mój przyjacielu. – Niech się łaskawy pan nie boi, – nasi murzyni zwolna wracają do plantacyi i łatwo to zrozumieją. Cóżby oni robili z wolnością do której natura ich nie stworzyła? Przywieź nam pan pana Burbanka, a zastanie wszystkich na posterunku!” P. Stannard i jego córka usiedli zaraz w czółno, sterowane przez 4-ch marynarzy z Camdless-Bay. Rozwinięto żagiel i przy lekkim wschodnim wietrzyku odbito szybko od brzegu i niezadługo znikła po za sylwetką plantacyi zwróconej ku północo-zachodowi. Pan Stannard nie miał zamiaru wylądować w porcie Jacksonvillskim, gdzieby go niechybnie poznano. Lepiej było wysiąść w pewnej zatoce, trochę wyżej. Ztamtąd byłoby łatwo dostać się do domu zamieszkiwanego przez p. Harvey, właśnie w tej stronie na końcu przedmieścia. Tam dopiero, po wspólnej naradzie, przedsięwzieliby kroki odpowiednie do okoliczności. Na rzece było pusto w owej chwili w górze rzeki, skąd mogły nadpłynąć milicye z miasta Ś-go Augustyna, które chroniły się na południu, ani też w dole nic się nie ukazywało. A więc, nie walczyły z sobą statki florydzkie i kanonierki komendanta Steplusa. P. Stannard i jego córka dzięki pomyślnemu wiatrowi, dosyć szybko dotarli do lewego brzegu. Niespostrzeżeni, zdołali wysiąść na ląd w głębi przystani, a po upływie kilku minut znajdowali się w domu plenipotenta Jamesa Burbanka. P. Harvey zdziwił się bardzo i przestraszył, ujrzawszy ich, groziło im bowiem niebezpieczeństwo pośród tego pospólstwa, coraz bardziej zgorączkowanego i oddanego Texarowi. Wiedziano, że p. Stannard jest przeciwny niewolnictwu, zarówno jak cała ludność w Camdless-Bay. Zrabowanie jego domu w Jacksonville było wskazówką, że powinien mieć się na baczności. Ryzykował on, z pewnością, bardzo wiele. Gdyby go poznano, co najmniej, – zostałby uwięziony, jako wspólnik Burbanka. „Trzeba ocalić Gilberta!… oto wszystko, co miss Alicya mogła odpowiedzieć na uwagi p. Harveya. – Tak, należy probować! odrzekł on. Niechaj p. Stannard nie pokazuje się wcale… i niech pozostanie tu, przez ten czas, kiedy my będziemy działali. – Czy mi pozwolą wejść do więzienia? zapytało dziewczę. – Wątpię, miss Alicyo. – Czy będę się mogła dostać do Texara? – Sprobujemy. – Nie chcesz pan, żebym wam towarzyszył? odezwał się nalegająco p. Stannard. – Nie! Toby nas skompromitowało wobec Texara i jego komitetu. – Idźmyż, panie Harvey, rzekła miss Alicya. Ale p. Stannard nie chciał ich puścić, dopóki się nie dowie, czy nie zaszły nowe wypadki wojenne, o którychby wieść nie doszła do Camdless-Bay. – Nic nie zaszło, przynajmniej w Jacksonville, odpowiedział p. Harvey. Flotylla federalna ukazała się w zatoce Ś-go Augustyna i miasto się poddało. Co do Saint-Johnu, to nie słychać o żadnym ruchu. Kanonierki wciąż stoją po niżej wału. – Czy wody ciągle za mało, żeby go przebyć? – Tak, panie Stannard, ale, dziś, będziemy mieli jeden z najsilniejszych przypływów z powodu porównania dnia z nocą. Woda przybierze około 3-ciej i może kanonierki będą mogły przepłynąć… – Przepłynąć bez pilota, teraz, kiedy nie ma Marsa do kierowania niemi po kanale! odrzekła miss Alicya tonem, zdradzającym, że się nie może uczepić tej nadziei. Nie!… To jest niepodobieństwem!… Panie Harvey, ja muszę się zobaczyć z Texarem, a jeśli mię odepchnie, wypadnie nam wszystko poświęcić dla ułatwienia ucieczki Gilbertowi!… – Uczynimy to, miss Alicyo. – Czy usposobienie umysłów nie uległo zmianie w Jacksonville? zapytał p. Stannard. – Nie, – odparł p. Harvey. Łotrzy są tam ciągle panami, a Texar nimi kieruje. Ale uczciwi ludzie są oburzeni wymaganiami i pogróżkami komitetu. Trzeba więc tylko znaku życia, ze strony federalistów, na rzece, żeby się ten stan rzeczy zmienił. W gruncie ta hołota jest tchórzliwą; gdy ją strach ogarnie, to Texar i jego stronnicy przepadną. Mam jeszcze nadzieję, że komendant Stevens zdoła przepłynąć tamę… – Nie będziemy czekali, – odpowiedziała stanowczo miss Alicya, – i zanim to nastąpi, ja się zobaczę z Texarem!” Wypadło więc z narady, że p. Stannard zostanie w mieszkaniu, żeby nie wiedziano, że jest w Jacksonville. P. Harvey gotów by wspierać swą pomocą młode dziewczę, we wszystkich krokach, jakie miała przedsięwziąć, chociaż ich rezultat bynajmniej nie był pewny. Gdyby Texar nie chciał darować życia Gilbertowi, gdyby miss Alicya nie mogła się dostać do niego, to usiłowanoby, nawet kosztem całej fortuny ułatwić ucieczkę młodemu oficerowi i jego ojcu. Było około 11-tej, kiedy miss Alicya i p. Harvey wyruszyli do Court-Justice, gdzie komitet, pod prezydencyą Texara, zasiadał bez przerwy. W mieście panował ciągle wielki ruch. Tu i owdzie przechodziły milicye, wzmocnione kontyngensami przybyłemi z terytoryj południowych. W ciągu dnia spodziewano się tych, które w skutek poddania się Saint-Johnu były rozporządzalne, i które mogły przybyć rzeką S. John albo też lasami z prawego wybrzeża, dotrzeć do rzeki i przepłynąć ją na wysokości Jacksonvillu. Ludność krążyła więc w tę i w owę stronę. Obiegały tysiączne pogłoski i, jak zwykle, sprzeczne z sobą, co wywoływało zgiełk, graniczący z zaburzeniem. Byłoto, zresztą łatwe do przewidzenia, że w razie, gdyby federaliści ukazali się w porcie, nie połączyłyby się wszystkie siły ku obronie. Opór nie byłby wytrwały. Jeśliby się Fernandina poddała 9 dni przedtem pułkom lądowym generała Wright, jeśli miasto Ś-go Augustyna przyjęło eskadrę komandora Dupont, nieprobując nawet zatamować mu drogę, było to do przewidzenia, że i w Jacksonville nastąpi to samo. Milicye florydzkie, ustępując miejsca wojskom nordzistów, cofnęły się wgłąb hrabstwa. Jedna tylko okoliczność mogła zabezpieczyć Jacksonville przeciw obcemu zapanowaniu, przedłużyć władzę komitetu i pozwolić, by uskutecznił swoje krwawe zamiary, – mianowicie, gdyby kanonierki, z jakiejkolwiek przyczyny – dla braku wody lub pilota nie mogły przepłynąć tamy rzecznej. Za kilka godzin kwestya ta miała się zresztą rozstrzygnąć. Miss Alicya i p. Harvey przeciskając się pośród coraz większego tłumu, dążyli do głównego punkt. W jaki sposób dostaną się do Sal Court-Justice, nie mieli wyobrażenia; a dostawszy się tam nawet, jakim cudem zdołają zobaczyć się z Texarem, tego również nie wiedzieli. Kto wie nawet, czy Hiszpan, dowiedziawszy się, że Alicya Stannard pragnie widzieć się z nim, dla uniknięcia natrętnej proźby, nie zaaresztuje dziewczęcia do chwili wykonania exzekucyi na młodym poruczniku? Ale Alicya nie chciała widzieć tych ewentualności: żadne niebezpieczeństwa osobiste nie zdołałyby jej powstrzymać od tego, by dotrzeć do Texara i uzyskać od niego ułaskawienie dla Gilberta. Gdy doszli do placu, zastali tam jeszcze większy tłum i zgiełk. W powietrzu rozlegały się krzyki i od gromady do gromady rzucano sobie te złowrogie słowa: śmierć mu!… śmierć!… P. Harvey dowiedział się, że komitet obradował od godziny. Ogarnęło go straszne przeczucie, które się miało sprawdzić, niestety! Rzeczywiście, komitet kończył sądzić Jamesa Burbanka, jako wspólnika syna swego Gilberta, obwinionego o porozumiewania się z armią federalną. Przestępstwo było jednakie, więc pewno miała nastąpić jednaka kara, – uwieńczenia zemsty Texara wywartej na rodzinie Burbanków. P. Harvey nie chciał pójść dalej i usiłował pociągnąć za sobą Alicyę Stannard, żeby nie była świadkiem gwałtów na jakie zanosiło się, ze strony tłuszczy, gdy skazańcy wyjdą z Court-Justice, po wysłuchaniu wyroku. Zresztą, w takiej chwili daremne były proźby, zaniesione do Hiszpana. Idźmy, idźmy, miss Alicyo, – rzekł p. Harvey, wrócimy, gdy komitet… – Nie! odpowiedziała Alicya, – chcę stanąć pomiędzy obwinionymi i ich sędziami!…” Postanowienie jej było tak silne, że p. Harvey stracił nadzieję zachwiania go. Miss Alicya puściła się naprzód, musiał więc podążyć za nią. Musiano ją poznać, bo zwarty tłum rozstępował się dla niej. Wołania o śmierć jeszcze straszniej zabrzmiały jej w uszach. Nic jej nie zdołało powstrzymać. W takich to warunkach dotarła do drzwi Court-Justice. W tem miejscu, tłuszcza falowała jeszcze bardziej, ale nie tak jak morze po burzy, lecz przed burzą. Należało się spodziewać z tej strony najokropniejszych nadużyć. Nagle, gwałtowny ruch wyparł z wnętrza publiczność, zapełniającą salę Court-Justice. Krzyki wzmogły się… wyrok był już wydany, James Burbank zarówno jak i Gilbert, był skazany za to samo mniemane przestępstwo na tę samą karę. Ojciec i syn paść mieli od strzałów jednego i tego samego plutonu „Na śmierć!… Na śmierć!…” wrzeszczała ta zgraja szaleńców. James Burbank ukazał się wtedy na ostatnich stopniach. Był on spokojny i panował nad sobą; na wrzaski tłumu odpowiadał tylko wzgardliwem spojrzeniem. Otaczał go oddział milicyi, mającej odprowadzić go do więzienia. Nie był on sam jeden. Gilbert szedł przy jego boku. Z celki, w której oczekiwał wyroku, poprowadzono go przed komitet do skonfrontowania z Jamesem Burbankiem, który mógł tylko potwierdzić zeznania syna, zapewniając, że tenże po to tylko udał się do Castle-House, żeby poże gnać umierającą matkę. Wobec jego słów, ten punkt oskarżenia powinien był upaść sam przez się, gdyby nie to, że proces był z góry przegrany. Stąd to wyrok ugodził w dwóch niewinnych ludzi, – wyrok narzucony przez zemstę osobistą i wydany przez niecnych sędziów. Tłum cisnął się do skazańców i policya z wielkim mozołem torowała im drogę po przez plac Court-Justice. Tu nastąpiło zamieszanie: miss Alicya podbiegła do Jamesa Burbanka i Gilberta. Gawiedź mimowoli cofnęła się, zdumiona tą niespodziewaną interwencyą dziewczyny. – Alicyo!…” wykrzyknął Gilbert, – Gilbercie!… Gilbercie!… szeptała Alicya Stannard, która padła w objęcia młodego oficera. – Alicyo, po coś ty tu przyszła? odezwał się James Burbank. – Po to, żeby uprosić dla was ułaskawienia… żeby przebłagać waszych sędziów!… Łaski!… Łaski dla nich!…” Krzyki nieszczęśliwej dziewczyny były rozdzierające, czepiała się odzieży skazańców, którzy przystanęli na chwilę. Mogłaż się spodziewać litości ze strony tej wyuzdanej tłuszczy, która ich otaczała? Nie, ale jej interwencya odniosła ten skutek, że pohamowała tłum w chwili, kiedy się miał może dopuścić gwałtów na więźniach, pomimo obecności milicyi. Zresztą, Texar, uwiadomiony o tem, co zaszło, stanąwszy w tej chwili na progu Court-Justice, gestem powstrzymał tłuszczę… Rozkaz jaki wydał ponownie, żeby odprowadzono Jamesa i Gilberta Burbanków do więzienia, został usłyszany i uszanowany, więźniowie i straż ich wyruszyli w pochód. „Łaski!… Łaski!…” wykrzyknęła miss Alicya, padłszy do nóg Texarowi. Hiszpan odpowiedział tylko przeczącym znakiem. Dziewczyna podniosła się wtedy i zawołała: „Nędzniku!” Chciała ona przyłączyć się do skazańców, prosiła, żeby ją wpuszczono do więzienia, żeby jej pozwolono przepędzić z nimi ostatnie godziny ich życia… Byli już po za placem i tłum towarzyszył im wyciem. To przechodziło siły miss Alicyi, zachwiała się padła i p. Harvey bezprzytomną wziął w objęcia. Nieodzyskała przytomności, aż przy ojcu w domu p. Harveya, dokąd ją zaniesiono. Do więzienia!… Do więzienia!… szeptała… obaj muszą uciec… – Tak, to jedna próba jeszcze pozostaje! czekajmy nocy!…” odpowiedział p. Stannard. Rzeczywiście nie należało nic robić za dnia. Pod osłoną ciemności pp. Stannarg i Harvey, nie lękając się, by ich kto schwycił na uczynku, chcieli ułatwić ucieczkę dwom więźniom, przy pomocy ich stróża. Mieli się zaopatrzyć w tak znaczną sumę pieniędzy, że zdawało się, iż ten człowiek nie oprze się pokusie, zwłaszcza, że jeden wystrzał armatni, dany z flotylli komendanta Stevensa, mógł położyć koniec władzy Hiszpana. Lecz, gdy noc nastała i pp. Stannard oraz Harvey zamyślali uskutecznić swój zamiar, wypadło im go zaniechać. Dom był strzeżony przez oddział milicyi i obaj daremnie chcieli z niego wyjść.